


Blissed, Blessed

by RoNask



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Laying in his bed at night, Gomez considers his blessings.





	Blissed, Blessed

He could hear it. Every beat from her heart he could hear given how his ear was placed on her chest.

It made him close his eyes and sigh.

To lay on his bed with his head on Morticia’s breast, their children asleep in their bedrooms, as well as Fester, Grandmama, Thing, and Lurch was a comforting thought. He had his family around him, his lovely children, his breathtaking wife.

What else could a man hope for?

He rose his eyes. watched her serene expression as she mindlessly ran her fingers through his hair.

There was the only woman he ever found himself capable of marrying. Peaceful, beautiful, intelligent and strong.

Gomez planted a kiss on the alabaster skin between her breast, made her breath catch for a stolen instant, made her fingers pull a bit at his dark strands.

“Bubeleh?” her voice prompted, her body tense beneath him, ready.

He grinned, caught one of her hands and kissed her knuckles up to her arm.

“Cara Mia,” he answered savoring her flesh beneath his lips. “You’re beautiful, my love”

Her form relaxed beneath him, her fingers resumed playing with his hair, but he sensed the shift on the mattress as each leg of hers moved to have him laying comfortably between them.

His own digits caress the tender skin of her thighs, even if he didn’t even get his head away from her breast.

Perhaps this might take them to a more interesting state of undress as it went further, however, Gomez was satisfied as he was: laid down between the powerful legs of such an incredible woman, listening to her heartbeats against his ears.

By the end of the night, he would have loved her in every possible way, but for now, he would bid his time, savor each lingering touch he received from the sublime being with him.


End file.
